


Returning home

by Asaliz



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Layton's Mystery Journey Spoilers, One Shot, minor Miracle Mask Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asaliz/pseuds/Asaliz
Summary: Once everything about the Relics it’s over, Luke accompanies Marina to her house -our house, she said- but without a mystery to focus on, Luke is forced to face he has missed a lot of things. Marina’s new pet only makes him feel even more out of place.
Relationships: Luke Triton & OC, Luke Triton/Marina Triton, Marina Triton & OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Returning home

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea I had

"Let's get inside." She looked at him, expectant. He froze when they reached the front door, and didn't know how long he had been like that. He was nervous, feeling like an intruder, entering her home ('our home' she said, but she had been living here for years)

The lock clicked, and she opened the door, he followed her inside.

"Pepper, won't you come to say hello?"

Luke noticed immediately who she was talking to, a big black and white fluffy cat was drilling him with its orange eyes, standing on the table.

"Oh, you adopted a cat?"

She smiled as she walked and lifted the cat, "She is Pepper." The cat rested her head comfortably on her shoulder. It was a really big cat. "I'm sure you'll get along, after all you'll be able to talk with her."

"Uh, sure." He  _ wasn't _ so sure, she seemed as if she would shoot him lasers with her eyes if she could.

"Do you want to take a shower while I make dinner? I'll have to wash your clothes though, they must smell odd after being in boxes for so long…"

"You kept my clothes?"

"Of course." She left Pepper over the table again."I'll find something for you to use now." She went to the kitchen after indicating to him where the bathroom was and what towel he could use.

"So, you'll live with us, Pepper?" He reached to pet her head, but she dodged him, and moved a few steps back, looking at him with disdain, and giving no answer. He decided to go and take that shower. Being able to understand animals gave him a sort of advantage when treating them… but didn't automatically make him good with them… his memory brought back the time Claudia scratched him, or the time that dog on Folsense bit him…

But he was avoiding thinking about what they would talk about during dinner, she would have a lot to tell him, _ while he wouldn't _ . She pretty much knew his whereabouts from before being frozen. She knew him more than he would know her. Assuming she hasn’t forgotten too much about him.

The amount of time - eleven years, no less! - scared him.

A part of him feared she would realize she actually didn't want him in her life again, what if she found him immature? Or what if he fell out of love with the person she had become? She waited eleven years to save him, but was that enough? He wondered how Angela and Randall ended up after they left Mont D'Or…

His thoughts changed its course and he thought of his parents, after receiving the news, they said they were going to visit. Would it be shocking to see them older? He hid his shock when seeing Kat as a young Lady. Oh, when he called them, he forgot to ask if Doland was still…

What about his other friendships? Did they forget about him? Not everyone in the world would be like Kat and Marina… Flora said she would visit, but would she  _ truly  _ consider him a friend after so long, or things would have slowly vanished, leaving only a few old memories.

He got out of the shower and dried, then put on the clothes Marina left for him (she asked a neighbour to borrow her son´s clothes. She was on good terms with the neighbours, then.)

Pepper followed him with her eyes "Hey, are you going to watch me all day?" he tried playfully.

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Luke." It took him a second to answer. “I´m Marina’s husband.”

“Mum doesn’t need you.” She hissed at him. Great, her cat was jealous. Cats very often saw their owners as mother figures, he recalled. He should ask Marina about her favourite food and try to bribe her, at least to start...

Luke sat on the sofa, groaning. Now that everything about the relics was over, he was forced to face the fact he has missed  _ so much _ about the lives of the people he knew. It didn't shock him that much at first, but now he had nothing to distract him, the police insisted on being the ones to investigate if this other organization, The Witch, was real (and, actually, a couple of undercover agents were near making sure Marina -and specially the older cultists in custody- were in no danger after letting Dallendar and his son die.)

And he realized he was being selfish, he was gladly chatting with the Professor about moving to London… It was just chatting, but he couldn't just ask her if she wanted to leave Southampton and move to London. She lived here for so long… She shouldn’t consider moving every time he felt like going back to London...

"Dinner is ready. You okay?"

"Yeah.” he was  _ technically  _ okay, considering he just defroze yesterday “I'll help with the table."

Pepper quickly jumped over Marina’s lap.

“How old is she?”

“Oh, let me think... she's nine years old already.”

He felt really stupid, but for a second, _ he _ was jealous, the cat has lived with her wife more than him.

“She´ll take some time to get used to me.”

“Do you think so?”

“This is delicious.”

“Thanks.”

“So, um, how have you been?” She smiled.

“Luke, don’t feel forced to learn my entire life in one day. We can chat a little bit every day.”

“...Yeah, I feel a little lost. I’ve been thinking how much I missed these years, and how many people would care after so long.”

“I do.” she smiled, a little sad though, “I’ll be glad to tell you how I have been.”

The rest of the dinner was nice, he was glad he had her talking, but feeling still a little weird he had less to tell…

“I also borrowed a pyjama for you.”

“Thanks. So, um-”

“What? Just ask it.” she was half-laughing for his indecision.

“It’s- I mean, are you okay if we sleep in the same bed? I thought maybe you got used to sleep alone, and, um-”

“Of course you silly!”

Though Pepper made sure to be in the middle of them. It would take time to gain her trust, he thought.

He was really grateful to still have Marina at his side, as he would have felt more lost with no one to receive him, while Kat was searching for them, she was  _ really  _ expecting her father.

He felt weird, thinking in that moment he needed her more than she needed him. It calmed him when she hugged him, and even the warmness emanating from Pepper, on top of them, felt really nice.

**Author's Note:**

> I like cats


End file.
